gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bison
The Bravado Bison is a large, double-cab pickup truck that makes its debut appearance in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The truck's front end appears to have design influences taken from the styling of the fourth generation Dodge Ram, and minor influences from the second generation Toyota Tundra. The rear is based on the twelfth generation Ford F-150. The cab design is slightly reminiscent of that of the 1999 Chevrolet Silverado. The truck's design appears to be somewhat sports-influenced. The front features a bold layout, dominated by a large, protruding chrome-trimmed grille, which features three inset horizontal chrome strips. The manufacturer emblem is placed centrally on the area that connects the two lowest strips. Adjacent to the grille are the headlamp units which are less tall and split horizontally into two sections, with the horizontal split occurring at the same height where the manufacturer meblem is mounted. Below the grille is a protruding front bumper. The front bumper features two horizontal ducts, with the lower one more narrow than the duct above. The edges form a hexagon shape when combined with the edges of the grille. The base of the front bumper is given a more sporty appearance by a lip that spans the bottom edge. License plates are mounted centrally in front of the two ducts. Circular fog lamps appear beside the ducts and beneath the headlamp units. Above the grille, bounded by lines which run from the corners of the headlamp and grille to the base of the A-pillar and windscreen respectively, there is a large elevated area of the hood. At the sides, similar subtle sports features can be seen; the wheelbase has flared skirting. The main body is however quite plain, lacking any extra formations. The main body line runs from the top-outer corner of the headlamps to a rearmost point of the sides above the taillight units. The greenhouse is quite curved, illustrating a more modern appearance. The mirrors are mounted at the base of the A-pillars. The truck has medium profile tires that enwrap six-spoke wheels. Behind the rear arches more skirting can be seen. At the rear, a chrome bumper is placed above the skirting ant the base of the rear face. Adjacent and above the rear bumper, at the corner of the body are the taillight units. The units are chrome-trimmed and split into two sections horizontally, the top section being rectangular and the bottom, an irregular trapezium. The taillight units appear completely red. Ovular exhaust tips can be seen underneath the rear of the truck. Under the rear bumber there is a tow hook. Bison is one of the pick-up trucks in the game that are capable of towing a trailer. Performance The Bison is capable of reaching a good top speed, while acceleration is not exceptional, due to the 3.6 liter V6. Much like the Dodge Ram, it handles well while off-roading thanks to it's 4WD drivetrain, however, it lacks stability, most notable when doing the Off-road truck racing. Variants *A unique Epsilon blue Bison appears in Chasing the Truth. BisonAlt1_GTA_V.png|McGill-Olsen Construction BisonAlt2_GTA_V.png|The Mighty Bush Landscaping Provisions Notable Owners *Marnie Allen *Carlos *Debra *Floyd Hebert *Manuel *The Mighty Bush *Rednecks Gallery ajmbravadobisonfrontside.jpg|Side view. ajmbravadobisonfront.jpg|Front view. DCab (Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|A wider front and side view, confirming the truck's link to the rear view. Bravado Pickup Truck-GTAOnline.jpg|A front view of the truck, confirming load bed passengers. Bravado DCab (Rear)-GTAV.jpg|A rear view of the truck with a boat trailer attached. Bison,Bravado.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V Locations GTA V *Seen driving around Trevor Philips's safehouse in Sandy Shores. *Often seen in Blaine County. *A McGill-Olsen variant can be found during the mission Marriage Counseling. It is used to chase Kyle after he is caught having an affair with Amanda. There is no way the player can keep it afterwards, as if it is used to begin the introductory cutscene to Martin Madrazo, the game will relocate the player, Michael, near the mall in the downtown district. *Common on all major highways in Los Santos and Blaine County. *Can be found within a fenced area in the main building of The Mighty Bush at Cottage Park in Rockford Hills, Los Santos. *Spawns at the Harmony Truck Stop on Joshua Road in Harmony, Blaine County. *A black one can be found parked on a dirt road in Fort Zancudo along with a black Speedo. *Can be found in Paleto Bay during a Strangers and Freaks mission by saving Antonia Bottino from being buried alive. * Part of the scripted traffic seen during the chase between Trevor and The Lost Motorcycle Club in Mr. Phillips. Located past the small bridge at the beginning of the scene, travelling towards the user. * The user, playing as Michael, must locate a red Bison in Raton Canyon to begin the Epsilon Program side mission. It is uniquely notable for being one of the only vehicles to spawn with damage already inflicted to it. It is not possible to keep it. GTA Online *A landscaping variant can be found at a retaining wall in the northern outskirts of Vinewood Hills. It has limited customability however. *Can be purchased for $30,000 at Southernsanandreassuperautos.com *Parked in front of the Alien Enthusiasts house near the Redwood Lights Track. Trivia *This is the fourth four-door pick up truck in the series. The first being the Patriot, the Cartel Cruiser, the Albany Cavalcade FXT, and the fifth being the Sadler. *The truck's name also parodies the Dodge Ram, as a bison and a ram are both terms for male animals. **It is also a reference to the Buffalo, as both vehicles are named after the same type of cattle. *If the player decides to stand in the Bison's truck bed while it's moving, the tailgate will automatically open up causing the player to fall out. But the player can sit on a box in the back if they so desire. *Since the Dodge Ram is the modern-day version of the Dodge Power Wagon, it can be assumed that the Bison is the modern-day equivalent of the Duneloader, since they are both heavy-duty pick-ups. *Like the Bobcat and the Sadler, the Bison can tow small-Midsize trailers. *In game, the Bison is listed as a van due to its capability of carrying passengers in the bed. Navigation }} de:Bison (V) es:Bison Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Pickup Trucks Category:SUTs